Wireless networks are often used for communications. As the use of wireless networking increases, the chance that a wireless device using a wireless network will experience interference also increases. Typically, when a wireless device detects interference on an operating channel of a wireless network (e.g., due to a second wireless network operating on a same communication channel or on an adjacent channel, or any other interferences), the wireless device may switch operation or request a switch of operation to a different communication channel. Some wireless systems may include an automatic channel switching feature that enables the wireless device to automatically request a switch to a new communication channel. However, the new communication channel may not support transmission at as high a power level as the previous communication channel, which may cause the wireless device to lose connectivity.